TEAM ASSASSINS: THE LEGACY BEGINS
by Commander Havoc
Summary: This is a short story about a boy named Havoc who saves his middle school crush from a bully, and she has to go to the hospital and than armed men come and take over the hospital and hold everyone hostage, and Havoc has to save the day. Havoc is based of my personality traits so most of his actions i would probably do myself.


TEAM ASSASSINS: THE LEGACY BEGINS

It was a normal day at school; well as normal as it will ever get at least. It was almost the end of my 3rd period science. _Come on already! I want out of this hell hole! _I thought to myself. I was brought back into reality by a loud thump on the wall that divide the classroom and hallway. "What was that?" The teacher asked. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said standing up. "Well hurry up." She replied. When I walked outside into the hall; I was not happy with what I saw. I saw a kid, who out sizes me by quite a bit, attacking my friend and crush. She was pushed to the ground, the kid kicked her in the nose. He was raising his foot to stomp on her. "Hey jackass! Pick on someone your own size and who won't kick your ass so easy!" I yelled. By the time I reached Madison she was already seriously hurt. "Are you alright?" I asked running and kneeling next to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said weakly. She coughed up some blood. My eyes went from a rich soothing dark brown to a dangerous blood shot red. I looked up at him and slowly stood up. "You have fucked with the wrong girl. I come from a long line of very skilled warriors and assassins." I said. "Oooo… I'm so scared! What? Are you going to karate chop me?" He mocked. As he was laughing, the teacher came out and so did the rest of the class. They just stood there looking at Madison, then the kid, and then me. They watched me, waiting for my reaction. As the kid regained his control, I round house kicked him in the stomach. Then pinned him to the wall. He kneed me in the stomach. I fell on the ground, I legged swiped him. We stood up. "Oh, you're a wise guy eh? Well, I fix that." He said pulling out a butterfly knife with a 3 inch blade. Everyone gasped. My face did not change. He lunged at me. I stepped out of the way tripping him. When he got up I kicked the knife out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat with a death grip. Slightly choking him, I said: "I can kill you right here and now," I paused. "But, lucky for you, I'm better than that and I'll spare your worthless life." I let go of his throat, then quickly and fiercely I karate chopped him on the pressure point at the base of his neck. This knocked him out. About half way through the fight, the rest of my friends showed up. Rabies, my sergeant. Gunslinger, my medic. Sky, my pilot. And Nathan, the rookie. They helped Madison up. My eyes were still red. I walked over to them. They all snapped into attention. We stood there for 5 minutes, and nobody said a word. And then Madison hugged me, returning my eyes back to brown. "Are you alright?" She asked me. "Never mind me, are you alright?" I answered and asked. "She's got internal bruising, a couple of fractured ribs, and a busted nose." Gunslinger said. "Then why the hell is she moving around?" I asked. "Cause, she's like you, she doesn't give two shits about her safety, but cares more about the safety of others." Sky said. I looked at Madison. She looked down, hiding a smile. "Rabies why so quiet?" I asked. He didn't answer me at first. But when he did answer, he was holding back anger. "Cause, I'm trying to understand why anyone would attack Madison!" He practically yelled. "Whoa, dude calm down." I said. "I'm sorry." He said. "But, you need to tell her how you feel. Havoc, don't make me do to you, what you did to me at Torreya." He whispered. "I can't, she has a boyfriend." I replied. "No she doesn't." Sky piped in. I looked over at Madison; who was talking with Nathan. "Yo Madison! Come over here!" Rabies yelled. "Yeah." She said coming over as if not hurt. "Havoc has something he wants to tell you." He continued. "What is it Havoc?" She asked looking me in the eyes. Most people don't dare look me in the eyes. "Uh-uh." I stuttered. "Oh, for the love of God." Sky sighed frustrated. "Havoc has a major crush on you!" She and Rabies said in unison. I elbowed Rabies on the stomach making him cough. Madison's face turned red with embarrassment and asked: "Is that true?" I looked down at my feet. "Havoc, is it true?" She persisted. I took a deep breath ready to answer, but then the S.R.O. showed up. "Okay, which one of you is Havoc?" He asked. I looked at him then at the team and then Madison, then back at him. "I am." I answered. "Okay, put your hands behind your back. You're under arrest." He said pulling out his hand cuffs. "Ah shit." I said. "Wait!" Mrs. Proch, my science teacher, said. "Havoc saved this girl! Look at the ground next to the boy!" She said. "A butterfly knife!" The S.R.O. said. "This yours boy?!" he asked. "No, I'm not a dumb ass! I know better than to bring a knife to school!" I said. "Than whose is it? Because I doubt it belongs to my son!" He said. "That's your son?" I asked in shock. "Yes, that is my son." He answered. "Well sir, your son is a jackass." I said. This caused the S.R.O. to snap. He smacked me across the face. "Touch me again, and you'll never have kids again." I warned. He pinned me against the wall. Rabies pulled him off me. I than swung around and kicked the S.R.O. in the groin. "I warned you. And you don't deserve to wear that badge." I said as Rabies uncuffed me. I ripped off the badge. Dr. Clay had walked up. "What is going on here?!" He asked. As Mrs. Proch and Rabies explained. I walked over and sat on the bench next to Madison. "Now will you answer my question?" she asked. "Which one? The one you just asked or the other one?" I asked trying to stall. She looked at me. "Right." I said. "No, it's not true, I don't have a major crush on you." I paused. Tears started to build up in her eyes. "I majorly love you." I said. She smiled, but it quickly faded as she started crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It hurts!" She cried. "What hurts?" I asked. She coughed and blood came out. She then lied her head on my lap clutching her stomach where she was brutally kicked. "Oh my god, you have more than internal bruising." I said. Rabies, Dr. Clay, and Mrs. Proch came running over. "What is wrong?" Dr. Clay asked. "No time. Call an ambulance and get the nurse here now!" I ordered. "Sir, Yes Sir!" Rabies said. About 2 hours later I was in the waiting room of the E.R. at Sarasota Memorial. "You can come see her now." My dad told. And yes my dad does work in Sarasota Memorial, he's an E.R. Technician. "Finally." I sighed in relief. "Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!" I hounded. "She's fine. You must really like this girl for you to have done what you did. And, I expected nothing less from you, I'm proud of you." He said. "She's been dying to see you. All she's talked about was you." He paused pressing the elevator button. "She was worried that you liked someone else." My dad looked at me. I had stopped listening, I was too excited to see Madison. "Havoc! Are listening?" He asked, "Huh? What? Are we there yet?!" I snapped back into reality. The elevator doors opened. I could hear Madison's voice. I took off down the hall, tripping on my own foot and rolling down the hall. "Ow." I said flatly. "Havoc are you okay?" Madison asked helping me up. "Yea, I'm fine. How do you feel?" I asked. "A lot better now that you're here." She said. We went into her room. She closed the door and kissed me. I almost passed out. "Let me guess, that was for saving you?" I asked. "Nope, that was for me loving you since the beginning of sixth grade last year." She said. "You've liked me for that long?" I asked surprised. She nodded, blushing a little. She hugged me, feeling the straps of my leg holster of my M9. She quickly grabbed and pointed it at me. "Whoa now, no need for this." I said. "Rule number one, never let your guard down." She said. "You sneaky son of bitch, you are like me." I joked. She handed me my gun. My dad came in panting. "Havoc we need your help a group of armed men came in taking everyone hostage." He panted. He was holding my M16 which had fallen off my back when I tripped. He tossed it to me. I tossed him my M9. "Let's show these mother fuckers how we roll." I said. "Wait! Before you go." Madison said. She kissed me. "Good luck."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
